dmofandomcom-20200223-history
Guides
How to make a Guild? To create a Guild '''you need to talk to '''Director Hashima '''in '''DATS Center. #Choose the Shop '''option and buy the '''Guild Permit '''for '''100M. #Talk again to Director Hashima '''and choose the '''Create a Guild '''option. #Enter your Guild details and you're done. Digimon Hatching Guide In '''Digimon Masters Online '''the only way to get new digimon is to obtain a '''Digi-Egg. These digimons are called Mercenary Digimon. Digi-Eggs can be obtained by defeating some digimons. You can check which digimons are available to hatch here. To hatch a digimon you need to: #a Digi-Egg of a Mercenary Digimon #DATA of the type specified by the Digi-Egg #Go to an Incubator and right-click your Digi-Egg #Input DATA into the Incubator Every time you input DATA there is a chance of success/fail. The chance varies depending on the stage you are inserting data on. If you fail there is a chance the Digi-Egg will break. To hatch a Digimon you need to successfully insert DATA at least 3 times. You may attempt to successfully input DATA up to 5 times. Doing so will make your new digimon bigger and stronger. Also, to hatch a digimon from the incubator you must not carry more than 2 digimons with you. Level Up Guide The best way to level up is by joining a party. You earn experience points everytime a party member defeats a digimon. You can party with up to 3 more people. Also make sure you defeat digimon that are 3-40 levels higher than you, as you will get more exp. Depending on your Digimon's type you should choose which digimon's to defeat in order to level up. Remember Data is strong against Vaccine, Vaccine is strong against Virus and Virus is strong against Data. Vaccine > Virus > Data > Vaccine 'Level 1 to 90:' 'Data' *Lvl 1-14: Armadillomons orDigmons *Lvl 15-25: Sabirdramons *Lvl 25-31: Gatomons orMonzaemons orCerberumons *Lvl 31-50: Kuwagamons(Raid Boss) orMeramonandOgremons(Raid Bosses)orGotsumons *Lvl 50-70: HishaRyuumons orCerberumons *Lvl 70-80: Giromons orGladimons orAndromons or Bearmons *Lvl 80-90: Andromons orJewelBeemons 'Virus' *Lvl 1-3: Koromons or Tsunomons *Lvl 3-7: Kunemons *Lvl 7-11: Gabumons *Lvl 11-14: Impmons or Togemons *Lvl 14-18: Dobermons *Lvl 18-25: Boarmons *Lvl 25-31: Blossomons *Lvl 31-35: Megadramons *Lvl 35-41: Saberleomons *Lvl 41-46: Seadramons *Lvl 46-65: Gizumons or DarkWormmons / DarkSkullMeramons / DarkSkullGreymons / DarkVeemons 'Vaccine' *Lvl 1-3: Koromons *Lvl 3-7: Demimeramons *Lvl 7-11: Bearmons *Lvl 11-14: Impmons *Lvl 14-18: Dobermons *Lvl 18-20: Greymons Or Leomons(c) *Lvl 20-25: Stingmons Or Devimons *Lvl 25-34: Megadramons *Lvl 34-41: Neodevimons *Lvl 41-46: Metaletemons *Lvl 46-65: Gizumons or DarkWormmons / DarkBakemons / DarkSkullGreymons / DarkVeemons * Some say that it is often faster and easier to train against Dexdorugreymon in Oil Refinery-3 for levels 35-46, as they give about 10,000 exp each. However, they may be difficult to find, due to often being hunted by other parties. 'Level 46 to 75: ' There are two ways to level up to Lvl75. *Way 1 - If you want to maximize your F2 skill *Way 2 - If you dont care about your F2 skill. Way 1 *Lvl 46-51: Metalgreymons *Lvl 51-57: SkullGreymons *Lvl 57-65: Veemons *Lvl 65-75: Gizumons Way 2 *Lvl 46-57: SkullGreymon, if can't kill SkullMeramon (When Lvl51 try SkullGreymon) *Lvl 51-65: Veemons *Lvl 65-75: Gizumons 'Second way to lvl up' 'Vaccine' *Lvl 1-9 Kunemon or Dokunemon *Lvl 9-12 Betamon or DemiDevimon *Lvl 12-16 Impmon *Lvl 16-20 Goblimon *Lvl 20-25 Stingmon or Devimon *Lvl 25-30 Icedevimon *Lvl 30-37 MegaDramon, SkullSatamon, Gardromon or Cherrymon *Lvl 37-42 NeoDevimon *Lvl 42-46 Coredramon (virus) or Okuwamon Now if you have F2 or F3 dmg 2000+ you can go: *GizumonAT lvl 46-75 If you dont have dmg 2000+ go: *Lvl 46-51 DarkWormmon *Lvl 51-56 DarkBakemon *Lvl 56-58 DarkSkullGreymon *Lvl 58-62 MetalEtemon in Distorted data Village (Warped Data Village) *Lvl 62-75 GizumonAT 'Data' *Lvl 1-9 Tanemon or DemiMeramon *Lvl 9-13 Bearmon *Lvl 13-16 Digmon *Lvl 16-23 Greymon or Sabirdramon *Lvl 23-29 Garurumon or Gladimon in Wind Valley *Lvl 29-33 Gatomon or Monzaemon *Lvl 33-35 MetalGreymon,Garudamon or Panjyamon *Lvl 35-37 V-dramon *Lvl 37-41 Vikaralamon *Lvl 41-43 WereGarurumon in Snowman Village *Lvl 43-46 Mammothmon F2 or F3 2000+ *Lvl 46-75 GizumonAT F2 or F3 2000- *Lvl 46-51 HellMetalGreymon *Lvl 51-57 DarkSkullMeramon *Lvl 57-62 DarkVeemon *Lvl 62-65 HiAndromon or MegaKabuterimon - Lvl 65-75 GizumonAT or *Lvl 62-75 GizumonAT 'Virus' *Lvl 1-9 Demi Meramon *Lvl 9-13 Gabumon *Lvl 13-15 Togemon or Candlemon *Lvl 15-18 Kiwimon *Lvl 18-25 Boarmon *Lvl 25-28 Wizardmon or Icemon *Lvl 28-32 Blossomon *Lvl 32-35 Kyubimon in Ruined Historic *Lvl 35-37 Meteormon or Volcamon in Oil-2 *Lvl 37-46 SaberLeomon or Seadramon F2 or F3 2000+ *Lvl 46-75 GizumonAT F2 or F3 2000- *Lvl 46-53 PileVolcamon *Lvl 53-56 DarkSkullMeramon *Lvl 56-62 MetalGarurumon *Lvl 62-75 GizumonAT Source * http://ycdmo.blogspot.com * http://blackrabbit2999.blogspot.com/2012/01/game-articles.html